The life of Elena Salvatore
by Vampylove1997
Summary: What if Elena had a sister? But why has she finally decided to come back to her after a decade? Is she as innocent as she makes out to be. what has Klaus got to do with Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

I used to be that normal girl who went to normal classes and got on with their normal life, but now I reflect on my old life and wish I still had it...

I was sat on the sofa at the hospital with my brother Jeremy pacing up and down,

"Jeremy Gilbert will you just sit down!" I said, he had been pacing for atleast 10 minutes and it was getting on my nerves. As he carried on pacing he was muttering under his breath "Now what are you saying?" after no reply "JER, what are you muttering?" he finally looked at me and stopped pacing

"I am just worried for Jenna" he looked down at the floor and then sat down in the armchair... I sighed, it was getting late and there was still no sign of Jenna, I thought her operation took 2 hours not 3 hours...After half an hour, Jeremy seemed to be asleep, I wished I could do the same but I was wide awake I decided to ring Stefan because I was beginning to feel lonely and I wanted some comfort at this horrid time. Whilst the phone was ringing, I thought perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bring Stefan over to the hospital because Jenna wasn't the biggest fans of the Salvador brothers but as I was just about to hang up, Stefan's angelic voice answered

"Elena? What is the matter?" his tone was worried,

"Oh hi Stefan, I was wondering what you were doing right now because I am the most bored person alive right now!" I asked but the reply I got was from a distant Damon who said "_Oh yeah, Stefan would love to change that..."_ and then I heard Stefan say to Damon "Shut up" and then Damon shouted over the top of Stefan speaking "BYE BLOOD BAG!" Stefan sighed down the phone "sorry Elena, I'll be over"

"No Stefan, I am not at my house, I am at the hospital-"

"Why?" Stefan demanded

"No it's not me it's Jenna she got hurt by...something and Jeremy's fallen asleep so I don't want to be alone really" I said but Stefan just hung up... he was at the hospital less than 5 minutes, as soon as he walked in his presence just made me want to cry but I managed to fight them back, he just embraced me in a hug and was stroking my hair whilst leaning his head on top of mine

"Elena, what happened?" Stefan asked, I just stayed in his warm embrace just a little longer before I answered

"A vampire... a vampire came in the house apparently wanting to talk to Jenna and me, but I was upstairs so Jeremy went instead and then she just stared in to Jenna's eyes and muttered, I don't know but it was like a command which was clearly to harm Jenna and Jenna just complied with it, and started to get kitchen knives and all sorts out. Jeremy tried to help but the vampire just flung him out in to the living room so he couldn't get in" Stefan nodded taking in the information I had just given him... "Oh Stefan, what am I going to tell Jenna?" He looked down to me and said, "What else happened?" so I told him the rest of what Jeremy told me

"Jeremy kept trying to open the door but he was locked in the front room so he climbed out the window and opened the back door which leads to the kitchen and it opened but Jenna was on the floor with a knife in her stomach! So he called me to call the ambulance and then...here we are now" I looked up at Stefan's face and it didn't looked alarmed, "You knew about this new vampire in town, didn't you?" he finally went to speak but got interrupted by...Damon

"Hey kiddos" he said with a grin on his face "This is all rather cosy isn't it?" me and Stefan looked confused...

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked, the last person I would want here was him...

"Oh...just catching up on the newest human gossip, you know like deaths, attacks oh and the most important thing in the world...who's giving away free blood!" I groaned and then Jeremy must have heard and went to stand up but Damon was quick on the mark

"Oh joy the gnome has finally awaken" Damon had said and at that the wheels of the hospital trolley with Jenna's very lively voice filled the room with relief


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon, I don't think Jenna will be entirely pleased seeing you here; we could say she has never really liked you much has she? You know since you...er bit her now ex husband till he became a vampire and then right in front of her killed hi-"

"Yeah okay that's enough Elena! I get the point; I will be on my way home then" Damon sighed...and then within an instance he was gone. Jenna was then wheeled in to the room,

"Hey Jenna!" Both Jeremy and I said in unison, Jenna turned to look at us and smiled

"Hey" she replied, her voice was wrapped with pain but still she put on a brave face and carried through. Once all the nurses and doctors had finished with her Jeremy and I were wondering whether she remembered which Vampire it was...

"Look Jenna I know you want to forget about what happened, but please tell us if you remember who and what happened?" I asked, but Jenna looked confused at me

"What are you on about Elena? I tripped over in the kitchen when I was holding the knife" she said truthfully as if she believed in it. I, Jeremy and Stefan all knew this was wrong but Stefan just whispered in my ear "She has been compelled to forget everything about it"

Couple of hours later Stefan and I left the hospital leaving Jeremy with Jenna

"Jenna really can't remember can she?" I said to Stefan

"Once you have been compelled she won't remember anything about it, but I don't like the fact there is a new vampire in town and they have already caused this havoc!" he replied

"Do you think it has something to do with Klaus?" I asked because Klaus did want my blood to make more of his werewolf-vampire hybrid things.

"In a way...no, because this is not his style, unless he is using someone else to do his dirty work" As we neared the house Stefan kindly opened the door for me

"Thank you loved one" I said smiling as I went through the door

Klaus instructed Bella to attack Jenna to get Elena to surrender as he needs her blood to make his werewolf/vampire hybrids

Bella and Elena are sisters

Bella is stronger than Damon or Stefan.

Carlisle will know the Salvatore brothers from long ago, but the rest of the family will not know who they are...

Bella will be working with Klaus to destroy the Salvatore family

Klaus will over take Bonnie's body to flirt with Jeremy, but when he tries to kill Jeremy, jeremy will click what's going on but when he confronts Klaus Klaus bites him and puts Jeremy in to transition.

"Oh why thank you Miss Elena gorgeous Gilbert" He kissed the top of my head but once again Damon interrupted "Oh please, spare me the details of your love life you two, do you know this is the one thing that I hate about being a vampire because I can here you from 3 rooms away, god- UGH" Damon said with emphasis on the UGH, making a retching sound after...

"God Damon, you are so childish, get over yourself" Stefan imitated Damon's voice with precision which I giggled at

"Oh, yeah ha, ha very funny" Damon said "Stefan, go eat some fluffy bunnies" he stalked out the front room so we went and sat down on the sofa with me leaning on Stefan. We were there for a few moments until Stefan sat up straight...

"What's wrong?" I asked but I had already heard some of it, in the distance I heard

"Who the hell are you?" Damon said in his ever hospitable voice but the new person in the house was not frightened of Damon

"I'm Bella Cullen; I have been informed that my sister lives here with you and Stefan, Damon so please move out of my way" she said politely, I heard up to I have been informed that my sister... and I was up and walking towards the room that they were in. As I reached the room's doorway I heard the woman Bella breath in she then turned around with awe in her expression

"You haven't turned her?" she said to Damon, ne shook his head "Thank god for that" she said, as she looked at me, something in my head was shouting alarm bells saying 'just pretend you don't remember her, she is trouble' but of course I knew her, I remembered her when I was a little child but that was it, there was no more memories at all.

"My, my it really is you isn't it sis" I said, disbelief in my voice

"Yep Elena, it is me!" Bella replied happily, she then opened her arms out in signal for a hug, so I reached her and just lightly enclosed my arms around her, when I pulled back I saw Damon walk towards the window and say

"So then why do you need 7 bodyguards that fucking sparkle outside in daylight?" as he turned and started to walk away, One of them from outside flung himself through the window and shoved Damon in to the wall opposite-hard! With a grunt he turned and went to attack the vampire that had provoked him but bella was two steps ahead of him, she stood in the middle of them and stopped Damon by just pushing one finger on to his chest and he went flying backwards as if a huge current force had just shoved him 200m backwards... I gasped in surprise and then Stefan and I went running to Damon, who looked like he was knocked out but vampires couldn't be knocked out...surely

"Damon, Damon can you here us?" I said

"Of course I can bloody hear you I'm not dead...yet" Damon's voice was groggy as if he had been drugged but in real pain

"I'm sorry Damon, but I will have no fighting with my family okay I was just protecting Emmett" bella replied, Damon just nodded but Emmett went over to him and held his hand out offering to help Damon up but Damon just spat on it which Emmett growled at... the rest of the family giggled at but then all of a sudden they were all gone

"Where have they all gone" I asked

"Hunting some animals I suppose" Bella replied standing behind us

"Well where will they stay? Because they can't stay in this house sorry but they really can't okay" Stefan said.

"I actually agree for once with my younger brother Bella they do not stay in this house at all" Damon finished the sentence of with a sigh as he stood up... Bella just nodded in agreement

"That is quite alright we already have a settlement in town anyway so we're alright for housing thanks Salvatore brothers and Elena" She then said her goodbye's and left. As soon as she was gone I asked "What was that all about?" but the only reply that I got was them both shrugging their shoulders...

"God helpful boys" I replied whilst I walked out of the room and in to my room...Once faced with the problem of trying to stay awake I wistfully curled on to my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
